No More Scars
by Taiza
Summary: Beaten and swollen, Emily must escape her violent boyfriend Dorian. But who will she turn to?


No more Scars

Emily awoke drenched in sweat. She found her arms bruised and her nose encrusted with dried blood. She felt sore all over and struggled to get up. Emily looked on the other side of her. Her good for nothing boyfriend, Dorian, was passed out drunk. Dorian is 19 and Emily is 17. "You monster…" Emily whispered. She got up and went to the bathroom.

Emily began her Monday the usual way. Se took a piece of the mirror that her head was knocked into last night. She wiped off the blood. Emily gently patted her puffed cheeks with make-up. She dotted away the dark circles under her eyes. Next she took her red lipstick and rubbed it across her swollen limps. Emily winced in pain as she constructed her once beautiful face. With a sigh, she got dressed.

As she stepped over Dorian, she fell and landed right on her wrist. Emily had bit her tongue to stay quiet. She bit too hard that her tongue started to bleed. She spat the blood onto the floor an inch from Dorian's face. "Shoot…I missed" she said. Emily quickly put on her oversized sweatshirt and her too long jeans and headed off to school.

The day had been fine until Emily had to change for gym. She couldn't mask her relationship scares in shorts and a tank top, so she sat in the bleachers.

Watching the volleyball game had gotten tiring. Emily pused up her sleeves to find her forearm blue and black. Dorian left his hand on print on her. Her eyes started to water at the imprint. Before Emily could shed a tear, the gym coach approached her. "Sitting out again, Ms. Sulley?" asked the coach. Emily quickly rolled down her sleeve and looked down at her feet. "Keep this up and you'll repeat 10th grade again, Ms. Sulley." Emily nodded and her neck cracked. She cried out in pain. Startled, the gym teacher asked "Are you alright? You should go to the nurse if you're hurt." Emily gasped. "No, no. I'm fine, just a little sore." She brushed a lock of hair behind her ear when her sleeve slid down her arm and exposed her bruises. "I have to…use the bathroom. Excuse me!" Emily quickly ran to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, Emily began to sob. All she ever wanted was for her mom to come back. She did not want to live with Dorian anymore. She wish it was her who had been in the car accident instead of her mother.

The next day, the gym coach stopped Emily in the hallway. "Come with me." said the coach. "Look…I know you something's wrong, Emily. Are you…" the coach had a troubled look on her face. "Are you being abused?" she asked. Emily hung her head in shame. The coach put a hand on her shoulder. "I know how you feel. I've been through it all. I'll help you." Emily hugged her even though her arms ached. "He wont leave! He pays my rent so he won't leave! I WANT HIM OUT!" Emily yelled. "Don't worry I'll get him out. Wait for me after school."

After school, Emily met with the gym coach. She drove Emily home. "Wait here." said the coach.

As the gym coach slid inside, she saw Dorian. "You ain't Emily…" said Dorian in slurred words. "Obviously. But you're Dorian. Right?" asked the coach. "Yeah, that's me. Hmm." He looked the coach up and down. "You much prettier than Emily. Hotter too." Dorian brushed her chest with his thumb. "Ugh!" The coach slapped Dorian across the face in disgust. "Out of my way!" she started up the stairs but Dorian stood in her way. "Oh your not going anywhere." he said. He threw a punch aiming for the coach's face and missed. She pushed him down and rna upstairs. She went into the master bedroom and gathered Emily's clothes. She went back out to the front door. Dorian was getting ready to charge, but the coach kicked him right in the stomach and ran out the door. "Start the car! Emily start the car!" Emily turned the key and the car began to pur. The coach ran in the car and put Emily's things in the backseat and drove off. Dorian stumbled out and yelled. "Emily! Don't leave! I need you…YOU NEED ME!" he screamed. He began to vomit on the front lawn. "Pathetic." Emily hissed. "Thank you for this. You didn't have to" thanked Emily. "Yes but I wanted to. Let's get you cleaned up". said the coach.

THE END


End file.
